Into the Darkness
by Evangeline-the-angel
Summary: The spin off of PER SEMPRE FOR ALWAYS. This story follows Jamie through her adventures in middle earth. READING 'PER SEMPRE FOR ALWAYS' FIRST IS A MUST! WARNINGS: Swearing, Violence, Char death
1. Chapter 1

**Angel Note: **_Hey guys! This is the start of the Spin off from **PER SEMPRE FOR ALWAYS**. This story will follow Jamie through her adventures in Middle Earth. She will have a major part in the Sequel to both these stories which is **'AT THE BEGINNING' **(release date yet to be figured out)._

_I'm glad that you guys actually agree to having a spin off for Jamie, I was finding it difficult to place chapters that relate to Jamie in the Main story, this will make it so much easier. _

_FOR THOSE WHO HAVEN'T READ **PER SEMPRE FOR ALWAYS** IT IS **ESSENTIAL** THAT YOU READ IT TO GATHER ALL THE INFORMATION YOU WILL NEED TO UNDERSTAND THIS STORY. Please go to my profile page for the link. ._

_This chapter is basically the last chapters of **PER SEMPRE FOR ALWAYS **that involve Jamie You have the choice of reading it or reading **PER SEMPRE FOR ALWAYS, **although I do recommend that you read **PER SEMPRE FOR ALWAYS **for full details. _

_**Disclaimer: I do not own anything that you recognise as being the work Tolkien, however, I do own any other characters that you don't recognise, especially Amy, Jamie, Kelly and Evangeline. The plot is also mine!**_

_**Chapter Numbers from PER SEMPRE FOR ALWAYS will be included for reference (mainly for me to track where we are in PSFA, and for you too! **_

_**(PSFA - PER SEMPRE FOR ALWAYS)**_

* * *

_**Chapter One: Prologue**_

**_(Review of PSFA)_**

(RECAP -18 - PSFA)

"_She has to be in here." Said Kelly. Amy and Jamie didn't move or say anything. Kelly fiddled with the doorknob for a bit. She finally opened the door and I heard her gasp._

"_NO!" she ran over to the bed. I tried to follow but Amy and Jamie beat me to the door. It was dark and I couldn't see past them or the darkness._

"_Someone call the ambulance!" Jamie ran to the phone and Amy walked shakily to the bed. I could finally see what was there. I peered into the darkness at the shape that was on the bed._

"_Eva." Said Amy in a small voice. I was laying on the bed. I heard Jamie on the phone to the Ambulance._

"_Yes, hello. Can you come to Seaview Apartments? Please hurry, My friend, I think…" Her voice started to break. "I think…she's dead."_

* * *

(32 PSFA)

**- Amy's point of view - **

I looked over my shoulder when I heard the words I definitely didn't want to hear come from my sisters mouth. _"I think…she's dead."_ The words echoed around inside my mind. I could feel the tears starting to sting my eyes. It cannot be true. I turned back to face Kelly. Her face showed the image of internal suffering. Her almond eyes slowly closed as a single tear rolled down her cheek to land gently upon Evangeline pale hand. I could hear her whispering in a language that I couldn't quite understand, well that's what happens if your boss is foreign. I tried to think where Kelly said she was from but it slipped through my mind as water to a sieve.

"_Régler votre esprit libère et aide ceux-là dans le besoin. Vous le coeur d'or vous dirigera. Aller dans la paix cher enfant." _I heard her say. Her hair gently moving in the slight breeze from the open window. My tears threatened to fall. _"Je vous rencontrerai à à la maison une fois plus_." **_(1.) _**

I watched from where I was standing as Kelly bent down and kissed Eva's forehead. A sign of farewell. The tears that threatened to fall from my eyes slowly started to creep down my cheek. I could hear Jamie coming back into the room.

"They are on their way." she whispered, no more than just audible. I looked down to Eva once more as I felt Jamie come and stand next to me and take me hand. I felt her squeeze it gently.

"Kelly?" I whispered. She didn't respond. I tried again. "Kelly?" still no response. "Kelly, Jamie and I are going to wait for the ambulance ok? Will you be alright?" She didn't move. She seemed frozen by the reality of what was happening. I didn't really want to leave her or Eva but I had to talk to my sister.

"Come on Jamie, lets go and wait." I pulled her out of the room to leave Kelly alone with Evangeline. It seemed that she needs to be alone with her. The salty tears still ran down my face. I opened the door that lead outside. I let Jamie pass before closing it quietly. I took a breath to try and recover slightly. I didn't want to do this.

"Jammy," I started. How could I do this easily?

"Ames?" I heard her say.

"Jammy, how could you?" I whispered a little harshly. She was confused.

"How could I what? Ames, what is this about?" I could hear through her attempted calmness.

"How could you! You know that this is your fault don't you?" I said angrily. Jamie was always the one to play around with guys and I knew that Eva had her heart set on Chris who was now Jamie's boyfriend. (what I didn't know was how wrong I was.)

"My fault?!" she exclaimed. "MY FAULT! How dare you!" her eyes started to steely in colour, not a good sign.

"Yes your fault. If it wasn't for you and your gallivanting this may not have happened. You KNEW that Eva liked Chris and so you took him away from her. Just like everything else has been taken away from her!" she was bewildered at such an accusation. I could faintly hear the sound of the sirens screeching it loud call into the surrounding air.

"HOW DARE YOU! YOU HAVE NO RIGHT!" she screeched, but she knew the truth of what she had done and I could see the fear that she held within her of her mistake. The sirens stopped their call.

The screeching of tyres could be heard to the right of where I was standing. The slamming of two doors were heard and the sounds of footsteps approaching. A man and woman clad in white uniforms stood in front of us.

"Did someone call about a possible death?" asked the man, he voice grumbling similar to thunder.

"I did." I heard Jamie say. "This way." and so the four of us headed back into the apartment.

* * *

When we entered the room the ambulance officers set to work about trying to revive Eva, pressing on her chest and listening for a pulse. But nothing was found even after forty minutes. Jamie and I were crying uncontrollably.

"Time of death," the man looked at his watch. "20.45" They placed a white sheet over Evangeline and Jamie and I both collapsed onto our knees holding each other and crying into each others shoulders.

"I'm sorry girls." he said. "there was nothing that we could do." he and the woman lifted Eva onto a stretcher and carried her away.

"Jammy?" I sobbed.

"Yeah Ames?" she cried back.

"I'm sorry." I looked at her. Her eyes were red and puffy and I knew that I would be the same.

"Me too." She whispered back. We sat in silence for about a minute before I realised something.

"Jammy, where's Kelly?"

* * *

_**33: (PSFA)**_

_**- Jamie P.o.V -**_

I looked down to my hands, imagining the blood that I had spilled onto them. The day after Eva died I ran. I couldn't face what I had done. There was no way that I was going to go back to that place. Not even if my parents died, or even Amy. I couldn't face what I had done. I looked back out the window of the bus to watch the grass fly by in a whirl of colour. The golden tips of wheat merging into one large golden blanket covering the rolling emerald fields.

The man sitting next to wasn't too bad, meaning he didn't reek of alcohol really. I didn't pay attention to him. I had other things to worry about. Like where I was heading. I just bought a bus ticket to get away from the city, but no I had no idea where I was going and what I was going to do when I got there.

"Want a biscuit?"

I looked over to the man, startled that he actually said something to me. I just shook my head politely. I wasn't hungry even though I hadn't eaten for nearly 44 hours. How could I eat with what had just happened over my head.

"You know, I bet you haven't eaten for a while and whether you know it or not, your hungry. I know what its like. Believe me. You don't feel it but you are." Said the man as he grabbed my right hand and placed the biscuits in it. "Take them, there are more where they came from." And smiled.

"Thank you." I replied softly. It would seem rude not to eat them especially after he just gave them to me so I took one out and took a reasonable sized bite. Sweetness filled my mouth, honey. They tasted like ANZAC biscuits, but were not like Evangeline used to make. Somehow I don't think that these were ANZAC biscuits but it didn't matter. I could feel the tears start to sting. I willed myself not to cry.

"So where are you heading?" He asked. I sighed, still willing the tears away.

"I don't know." I answered. Sure I could have lied, but I didn't have a good enough lie to tell yet.

"You don't know? Then why are you here?" he asked a bit shocked and my response.

"I really don't think that …." I started.

"Nonsense!" he said and waved his hand. "I want to know otherwise I wouldn't have asked." I smiled slightly. It might just be a good idea to talk to someone even if I didn't really know him or her….actually I know nothing about them.

"Um….." I started but was interrupted again.

"Pardon me, where are my manners! I'm Elledariel." He said holding out his hand.

"Jamie. That's an unusual name. I don't think that I have heard it before." I said, taking his hand and shaking it.

"I wouldn't be surprised if you haven't. Not many people call their child names like mine these days. Now tell me what has you upset?"

"Where do I start?" I asked, dreading the tale to be told. Yes I was ashamed otherwise why had I run?

"At the beginning." Elledariel supplied. I drew a long breath and started to tell my tale. Thankfully he didn't interrupt. I don't know why but I had a feeling I could trust this man.

"Well, this was a while ago but it is important. I started to go out with this guy called Chris and apparently my sister, Amy, thinks thought that our friend, Evangeline, liked him. That was a little over three months ago. Chris and I broke up yesterday, before….anyway, Yesterday Amy and I went to work and our boss, Kelly, said that she hadn't heard from Eva for a few days and that's unusual as Eva always tells us where she is going. Her parents died about five years ago. They were murdered and Kelly promised to look after her.

"We waited for a bit but by then Kelly had decided to close the shop and go to Eva's place. We arrived there and the door was locked but Kelly had a spare key. So we let ourselves in. There was nobody in the main living area or the study and bathroom but when we got to the bedroom…." I stopped as the memories of the events yesterday flashed before my eyes.

"**_She has to be in here." Said Kelly. Amy and Jamie didn't move or say anything. Kelly fiddled with the doorknob for a bit. She finally opened the door and I heard her gasp._**

"**_NO!" she ran over to the bed._**

Tears started to form as the memory came in flashes.

"**_Yes, hello. Can you come to Seaview Apartments? Please hurry, My friend, I think…" My voice started to break. "I think…she's dead."_**

A single tear started to make the familiar journey down my cheek.

"**_Régler votre esprit libère et aide ceux-là dans le besoin. Vous le coeur d'or vous dirigera. Aller dans la paix cher enfant." I heard her say. Her hair gently moving in the slight breeze from the open window. My tears threatened to fall. "Je vous rencontrerai à à la maison une fois plus." _**

**_I watched from where I was standing as Kelly bent down and kissed Eva's forehead. A sign of farewell. The tears that threatened to fall from my eyes slowly started to creep down my cheek. I started to come back into the room clearly hearing what Kelly was saying. Amy was standing by the door._**

The tears started to flow freely now and Elledariel pulled out a clean tissue. I took it and wiped away my tears.

"Thanks. It was Eva. She was in the main room on her bed. Kelly knew right away that something was wrong, we all knew it actually. I rang the ambulance. They were on their way. Amy and I went outside to give Kelly some space. Then…."

"_**Jammy," Amy started. She looked uneasy.**_

"_**Ames?" I replied.**_

"_**Jammy, how could you?" she whispered a little harshly. I was confused.**_

"_**How could I what? Ames, what is this about?" I said though trying attempting to stay calm.**_

"_**How could you! You know that this is your fault don't you?" she said angrily.**_

"My sister started to blame me for what had happened. That it was my fault that Eva was how she was and all because I was going out with Chris. But that is not true, although it may be a factor." I said, I sighed and continued on once more.

"The Ambulance arrived, but they were too late. Eva had died but they don't know what caused her to die. Amy and I made up though but it didn't solve anything. I was scared and alone. So I ran. I am not going to go back there. Not for anything. I am going to start a new life away from them all." I finished with a heavy sigh.

"But there is a problem. I have no where I can go. I just left with no real idea of where I was going to go. But I know that when I get there I will know." I looked back at Elledariel, hoping to see a glimmer of hope within him. He looked like he was in deep thought.

"You do know that running away isn't the best answer." He said. I nodded, I knew that but there was no way that I was not going to stop running and go back. I had made my choice. "It sounds like you need a place to stay for a while just to think things over. I'd be willing to offer my services if that is what you wish. I promise that I won't let anyone you don't want to find you, find you."

I looked at him unsure what to do. Here is a complete stranger who has given me food, listened to my troubles and is now offering me a place to stay! Was he up to something or was he truly genuine about his offer?

"I understand what you are going through, trust me. When I was your age, and that was a long time ago," I looked at him, he didn't look too old, maybe only 28? "I did the exact same thing. I ran away from something that was to be my destiny. I didn't know it then – I actually thought that it would be bad – but it actually turned out to be the best thing that has happened to me. So you see that running may not be the answer to your problem. Your friend, Eva, she has done what she needed to do here and it was time for her to move on to other fates. As long as you remember her and cherish the memories you have of her, she will always be alive." I smiled. He actually understood my problem, but the pain of Eva's death still hung over me. I needed to be away from it all. I made my choice.

"I'll go with you."

* * *

**-Elledariel P.o.V-**

"I'll go with you." She sounded so lost. There was nothing that I could not do to stop myself from helping her. It was in my nature to help people. There was something about her that was different, unlike anything that I had sensed before. It was like she wasn't quite human but something else. I had heard of humans with special auras and lives but this girl sitting next to me was something like I'd never met, actually I had met it once, and that was from her friend – Evangeline or in our world Nieninquë. Although this time the feeling was darker, but that could be from the death of her friend. I decided I would tell her about my home.

"That's a good idea, I think! I'll be glad for the company." I saw fear pass through here eyes at that statement. "Not like that! Do you want me to tell you about my home? It's actually a nice place, quiet and out of the way. I think you'll like it. It may be what you are after." The fear vanished and curiosity took its place. She nodded.

"My home is in a forest within a valley. The trees are as old as time itself. The trunks are thick and strong, the leaves brilliant shades of emerald. The clearing in which my house is in is full of flowers, none like you have seen before. Their colours shine in the sunlight that spills into the clearing. The house itself is made of the wood from that very clearing. A single story cottage. Ivy climbs over one wall. A small pond sits just to the right of the door, water lily cover one side of it. The pond is filled with fish, not the goldfish that you have in pet shops either, but larger fish. The closest house is about two hours walk, you cannot drive there, the trees are too close together for that. The only sounds that you can hear are of the birds singing in their trees, and the small animals that pass through the clearing. My home is the definition of serenity."

I looked at her and noticed that she had gone quiet, wrapped up in my description of home. Although I left the main point out – it was in another realm and it was time that I returned home, even if it was with her. She needed a place to be alone, away from the harshness of her world.

"It sounds so wonderful." She whispered as she tried to imagine it. A smile played across her lips. The darkness that I felt about her started to fade a bit but only slightly.

"It is wonderful. My friends and family live not to far away. If you truly want to leave and forget everything to start you life completely different, then I suggest that this is the place to do it. Although I want to warn you, if you come you cannot go back, ever." I could definitely see the concern in her eyes and fear but she had to know that this would be the consequence that would happen for her choice.

She pondered for a moment, looking out the bus window. After a few minutes she turned back to face me. Determination in her eyes.

"I'll do it."

* * *

-**Jamie P.O.V-**

The bus came to a stop just outside of a nearly deserted town. Elledariel and I stepped off the bus. A forest could be seen just over a kilometre away – a long hike especially with a heavy suitcase. I sighed 'better get going I guess.' The bus pulled away with a loud bang of the exhaust and the crunching of gears. I cringed at the noise.

"So how far is it?" I asked looking around, everything had the feeling of neglect. The town that was to our left looked as if is was from some 1970's country film, like the Dukes of Hazzard. LIKE! 'If only' I thought.

"It's about a two hours walk. But I think that we will get there before sundown. If not, well we'll see when we cross that bridge." He said and smiled. I noticed that he didn't have any bags with him.

"Did you have any bags?" I asked. I was curious. The trip was a long one and yet he had nothing.

"No I didn't actually. I was only in the city for the night and I don't normally sleep in pyjamas. Just my undergarments." I flushed. "I had no real need for them. Did you want me to take your bag?" I nodded. There was no way that I could carry my bag all that way. It was extremely heavy and hey, weren't the males stronger than females?

"Thanks." I said as we started to move towards the forest.

* * *

About forty-five minutes later we reached the edge of the forest. The trees looming over us in all their majesty. Although these looked younger than what I imagined. I looked over to Elledariel.

"So through here huh?" I asked with slight suspicion. I felt nervous as we entered to forest. It didn't feel sinister just unusual, like it had a secret to tell. As we wandered through deeper into the forest the wind started to pick up and started whispering of tales from the past. I didn't notice, however, that the trees had started to change. When we entered they were of gums and eucalyptus trees, now there were of beech and cedar. I was completely unaware that I had just taken my first steps into a new world.

After another hour, we finally reached the clearing. I loved it! It was exactly as he had described it. It was the place that I was looking for all along.

"It's beautiful." I whispered. Listening to the birds that were calling in the late evening. The sun was just setting, casting a golden glow over whatever it was touching. It was breath-takingly beautiful.

* * *

_**34: (PSFA) Mind Games**_

**_-In the Land of Mordor or Sauron's P.o.V–_**

Looking down from his high place upon his lands, the Great Eye watched as his servants arranged their forces. It looked over to the north towards the river Lorien.

The group had split. I could tell….well so I was told by Saruman. The girl and the ring we separated now. It would be easier to get hold of both. Now I had to focus on getting them. The girl was separated from all of the group, all alone as she was once before. I knew that there was only one more chance to get hold of her and this would be the last.

As I had once before I placed an image into their mind the same room as before but this one without the seeing stone I knew that she would not fall for it this time. I could see her golden eye scan the room and I knew that she had figured out where she was and what was going on.

"Where the fucking hell are you, you one eyed piece of fucking shit?!" she yelled. Still as feisty as last time. It would be difficult to get her over to this side but this time I would not fail. I thought it would be funny to play mind games on her. I snickered to her right.

"I'm over here girl." She turned violently to the sound of my hissing voice.

"I'm not in the mood for your fucking mind games you ass wipe!" she screamed, her voice echoing off the walls of the chamber.

"Oh, but I am." I hissed to her left this time. An evil chuckle reverberating about the room. She spun wildly to the sound. Anger flashed across her eyes.

"Look here you piece of shit! I told you before that I don't want to be part of your little screwed up scheme. Go and find some other low scum to go and torture into being your little fucking partner. I don't want to be part of your screwed up plan. So, LEAVE ME THE FUCK ALONE!" she screamed.

"Ouch that hurt." I said mockingly. "That _really_ broke my heart." My voice resonating around the room.

"You don't have a fucking heart." She spat. Her golden eyes flashing dangerously.

"I know, that's why it hurt." I laughed. She snorted, which was very un-lady like of her to do. Oh well such is life.

"Now listen," I said seriously. "Join me and you shall live. As the ring draws closer you slowly die. If it is destroyed …"

"I know too damn well what will happen, you fricking told me but do I believe a scum that is only an overly large eyeball that has the same size ego? No!"

"Ahh, I know what I said and the offer still is on the table." A small table appeared in the centre of the room with a contract upon it and a quill to the right.

"All you have to do is sign on the dotted line." I said, again mockingly.

"Never you piece of …" she started

"Enough with the profanities!" I was starting to get annoyed with her. I wasn't going to lose her. "Sign the damn contract or else the next time the orcs meet you little split up group, the elf shan't be around much longer." I noticed her visible straighten then.

"Go. To. Hell." She whispered vemonously, as she grabbed the contract and ripped it into two and then two again.

"Now you have not only sealed your fate but that of the whole middle earth as well." And with that I faded the room away.

'_Damn it!'_ How could this have happened! I was so sure that I would get her on my side, threatening the elf's safety as well as her own. It was then that I sensed another presence, similar to hers yet different, a darker one. _'I'll try this one. They seem to be more easily corruptible than that potty-mouthed bitch.' _

I slowly created the same room that I created with the bitch. Making sure that they wouldn't recognise it from anywhere if they had seen it before – which I doubted. It now looked like a medieval study. I made an image of myself, so she wouldn't be scarfed and talking to a no one. It was me before the first battle of Middle Earth, my first down fall. Long brown hair falling just past my shoulders, and dark emerald eyes. My younger looking self. I disliked what I looked liked then but it was all necessary. I had no idea what to expect but when the door opened to the right and a timid girl walked through I knew immediately that this time I wouldn't fail. Her chestnut hair falling just below her shoulders and her chocolate eyes were sadened and scared.

"Don't be afaid. I won't hurt you." I said nicely. God I pained me to be nice, I never did like being nice. She entered the room fulling and closed the door behind her.

"My name is Sa… Shawn. Shawn Old-oak. I am here to help you. Please come in and have a seat." I pulled out a chair for her to sit on which she graciously took.

"I'm Jamie. Where are we?" she asked I could hear sadness and pain in her voice. This would be too easy.

"We are in my study. Please tell me about yourself. I'd love to know a bit about you." She looked nervously around. I cousl see what she was thinking, this was just a dream wasn't it? I sneared on the inside. There was no way for her to know that this was not just a dream but reality. She then told me about herself and her family. I sat there and listened patiently for her to tell me her story. It was not really that interesting until she got the the part about her friend dying. I listened closer to her description of her friend. It fit almost exactly to the description of the little bitch that just flipped me off. _'So, this is interesting. The person that I am now going to have as a partner or as _she_ said __'some other low scum'is actually her friend this should be interesting.'_

She had finished her tale and I didn't know what to say, _pfft!_ I know exactly what I was going to say.

"I can help you see your friend again if that is what you want." She looked up at me in disbelief. "I know it sounds unbelievable but it can be done. For you see, you are no longer in the world that you know. That man, Elledariel, he took you to a new world far away from yours." I raised my hand to stop her from talking. "I know it seems farfetched but it is true. Remember when he said that you couldn't return? Well he was right. You cannot. But I can help you start a new life here, for you see, Elledariel is not who you think he is. He is actually evil and is going to try and get you to fight against your friend. For you see your friend, Evangeline you said, is out on a mission at the moment to try and get rid of him along with the help of nine other people, although two of hem are now gone and the rest have split up. I'll help you, if that is what you wish."

I looked at her as she was now in deep thought, seriously thinking things over. I could see that she was starting to believe me. _'Fool! You are walking into a great big trap! One that you cannot escape. Your power will be mine.'_

"Tell me what to do. I cannot stay with some who lied to me." She said. Her chocolate eyes hardening in determination.

"Good!" I said overjoyed at her decision. Now I had what I needed. "Just sign here and all will be fine." I pulled out a contract that was similar to the one that the little bitch Evangeline had ripped up.

"Whatever for?" she asked.

"To start your training. You have great potential as a warrior and a leader. I will personally train you and then when the training is complete I shall give you a small army to control, to help defeat the evil that is plaguing our lands. That's all this little piece of paper is." I said waving the paper slightly. She grabbed the paper and a pen and signed it. I grinned evilly on the inside. This was too easy.

"When do I start?" she asked.

"Now. I want you to kill Elledariel. Then travel to the edge of the forest where you will be meet by an orc, yes an orc, he is a spy. He shall bring you to me. It is only a few days walk, you shall be fine. I shall meet you at the tower of Isengard. But first I want you to talk to the wizard Saruman. He shall show you the basics."

* * *

_So there are the last chapters involving Jamie from PSFA. I'll try to keep on top of things now that I am running two stories (three if you include **WISH UPON A STAR - undu-isil-ar-elen** (co-author)) . We'll just see what happens in Real Life at the moment, especially regarding Nanna - who took a bad turn yesterday._

_Stay Tuned!_

_Angel_


	2. Secrets That Come Forth By Day

Angel Note:_ Hey guys, what's up? Don't be afraid to review. This is the first Official Chapter of '**INTO THE DARKNESS' **the spin off of **Per Sempre For Always**. Some of you may know that I am going to be going to college on Sunday, others may not, so please expect that the updates for this story, PSFA and WUAS (my part anyway). Will be erratic at best for a while (sometime in April things will calm down a bit)._

_So here we go._

_**Disclaimer: I don't own any Characters that you recognise as being canon characters. I do however own the plot of this and PER SEMPRE: FOR ALWAYS, and any characters that you don't recognise or do not feature in the books or movies I own. This is written purely for pleasure and no money is being made from this.**_

**_Remember this is Jamie NOT Evangeline._**

_**Italics is the dream, btw, and Elledariel's house is in Fangorn Forest more towards the mountains but close to the edge of the forest, away from the Ents.**_

_**CHAPTER WARNINGS: Minor Violence and minor character death, oh and minor swearing.**_

_**

* * *

**__**Chapter Two: Secrets That Come Forth By Day**_

Waking up the next day seemed a bit difficult to do, as it normally was for me anyway. A dream kept haunting, but it seemed more real than to be a dream, almost as if I were living a different life in the night.

"Come on, it's already light and I have yet to cut the firewood for tonight." called Elledariel from the door. I slowly got up and headed towards the main room still in my blue starred pyjamas. I hadn't got to tour of the house the night before because I was just to tired from running away and the fact that it was dark and the house was to far away from electricity to have power.

"Come I'll show you around quickly before I start making your breakfast." said Elledariel as he lightly took hold of my right wrist and guided me around. I could feel a small amount of hatred starting to arise within myself. Whether it was against Elledariel or against Amy I wasn't sure. I wasn't really paying attention to what he was showing me. But the conversation with Shawn, in the dream, was still on my mind. It didn't take to long to have a tour about the house and although I wasn't really noticing anything, the array of weapons on the walls intrigued me. ("I collect weapons, sometimes I do use them but they are mostly for decoration." said Elledariel) I wasn't sure why it they did. I wasn't really a fighter, that was Evangeline's speciality. I was more a musician. But never the less, these caught my attention. It was then that a flash of the dream appeared and in a split second it was gone.

"_I can help you see your friend again if that is what you want." I looked up at Shawn in disbelief. "I know it sounds unbelievable but it can be done. For you see, you are no longer in the world that you know. That man, Elledariel, he took you to a new world far away from yours." He raised my hand to stop me from saying a thing. "I know it seems farfetched but it is true. Remember when he said that you couldn't return? Well he was right. You cannot. But I can help you start a new life here, for you see, Elledariel is not who you think he is. He is actually evil and is going to try and get you to fight against your friend. For you see your friend, Evangeline you said, is out on a mission at the moment to try and get rid of him along with the help of nine other people, although two of them are now gone and the rest have split up. I'll help you, if that is what you wish." _

I swayed on my feet slightly, but enough for Elledariel to noticed. He looked slightly concerned and he guided me to a chair.

"Are you alright?" asked Elledariel he appeared concerned but I wasn't sure and wasn't going to reveal what I had just seen.

"Um, yeah, sorry I was just hungry. After all the last thing that I ate were those biscuits. Anzac Biscuits, is that what you called them? I was thinking that they didn't taste like Anzac's."

"That's because they weren't Anzac's, I didn't want to arouse any suspicion, but they were actually what my people call Lambas Bread. They help to give some strength back to my people. The smallest bite will give you enough energy to last for hours." I threw him a dirty look and he just chuckled. "They aren't poisonous, if that's what you are wondering." he said as he moved towards the stove and started to cook. The smell of eggs cooking filled the air.

I looked around again and my eyes wandered over to the weapons on the walls again. Another 'dream-memory' passed through my conscious thought.

"_Tell me what to do. I cannot stay with some who lied to me." I said. My chocolate eyes hardening with determination._

"_Good!" Shawn said overjoyed at my decision. "Just sign here and all will be fine." He pulled out a contract and held it in his hands ready to give it to me. _

"_Whatever for?" I asked._

"_To start your training. You have great potential as a warrior and a leader. I will personally train you and then when the training is complete I shall give you a small army to control, to help defeat the evil that is plaguing our lands. That's all this little piece of paper is." He said waving the paper slightly. I grabbed the paper and a pen and signed it. _

"_When do I start?" I asked._

"_Now. I want you to kill Elledariel. Then travel to the edge of the forest where you will be meet by an orc, yes an orc, he is a spy. He shall bring you to me. It is only a few days walk, you shall be fine. I shall meet you at the tower of Isengard. But first I want you to talk to the wizard Saruman. He shall show you the basics."_

I nearly jumped out of my seat. I wasn't one to believe in prophecies and such nonsense but this was too eerie to ignore. It was then that it hit me, Evangeline was alive! And somehow I knew that Shawn was telling the truth. I could feel her presence nearby. I was going to see her again, but first I had to get away. This man was evil!

"Jamie? Are you ok? You look like you have seen a ghost." said Elledariel, worry filling his normally cheerful voice. He stepped closer to where I was sitting.

I started to panic and tried to get out of my chair and instead of standing up, I fell backwards over the chair and landed flat on my back. Scrambling to my feet I bolted to the other side of the room and placed the table between the two of us.

"Keep away from me!" I screamed. He took another step forward, I shrank back against the wall.

"Jamie, what's wrong?" Asked Elledariel, definite worry was laced through his voice. I looked around the room trying to find a way out. I felt like a rabbit caught in the headlights of a giant truck. I looked to my left and there one the walls of the next room where the weapons. I took a breath and counted slowly to three. I bolted and grabbed the closest weapon I could reach. It was a medium sized blade that looked semi-Celtic to me. (Elvish to us) It was heavy for me, so I held it with two hands.

"Back away!" I screamed. He held his hands up in defeat. "I won't hesitate to run this through you!" he slowly backed away from me.

"Jamie, you don't need to do this. I can help you, just put the blade down." said Elledariel trying to convince me to put the blade down. Hysteria had set in and adrenalin pulsed through my veins. I was barely in control of my actions now.

"Stay away from me! I swear I'll kill you! You foul, evil son of a bitch!" Elledariel was stunned to say the least, but never-the-less he still spoke one final sentence.

"You are going to be making a big mistake. The ones that can help you will arrive in a few days, but there is nothing I can do to stop you. I made an oath never to raise a blade to a woman, and I will keep my oath. Strike true, if that is what you wish. You are forgiven." and with that he held out his hands to his sides and waited for the strike to end his life.

I raised the blade slightly and stepped forward towards Elledariel. Standing directly in front of him, moved the blade into a horizontal position and thrust the blade into his chest. Letting go of the blade, Elledariel fell to the floor, almost in slow motion.

When he had hit the floor, he was dead. I felt different, as if someone else was controlling me. Looking down at the fallen man I spat onto the ground next to him and then said in a language I didn't know or hadn't heard before, "Za dash-u snak-u Zigur, Durbgu nazg-shu, Durbgu dash-shu"

With that I turned, grabbed another blade, this time a more sinister blade with small skulls on the hilt and a nasty looking blade, I turned and walked out the door, not knowing where I was headed but knowing who I would meet.

* * *

So chappie chans, here is the first official chapter of 'Into The Darkness' I didn't mean to actually kill him this early but I needed to get his off the ground.

Please don't be afraid to review but please no flames, they'll go and feed my bon fire.

"Za dash-u snak-u Zigur, Durbgu nazg-shu, Durbgu dash-shu" - this is the Black Speech and translates (loosely mind you) into "_Hail to the master of earth Sauron, Ruler of the ring, Ruler of the earth."__  
_

Angel

Please remember that updates will be erratic at best.


End file.
